


The Secret Life of the Teacher

by SilverWolf626



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf626/pseuds/SilverWolf626
Summary: Jaina has been without her lover for many months. She had been hoping for Sylvanas to return home soon, but knew that it was not scheduled for her tour to end yet. She is in for a surprise though, and her life starts anew.





	The Secret Life of the Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Sylvaina discord. I didn't use a prompt as I... well, I guess I didn't want to! I hope you all enjoy this. I had an inspiration and just went for it. My recommendation is to listen to A Thousand Years by Christina Perri while reading this fic. Please leave a comment, and happy Valentine's Day!

Kids were toppling over her. She didn’t mind it, though. She never did. She loved them all- each and every tiny little human that leapt into her lap and gave her hugs. Every little sound of high pitched laughter brought a smile to her face. Jaina was in her happy place, with children around her- smiling faces and happy demeanors.

 

There were other people working at the preschool though, none of them would even bother to get down on the mats with the children. That’s why Jaina was the fan favorite. Children flocked to her everyday, and some of them even threw tantrums when she had to clock out. Jaina did like being the favorite, though she did have other things to tend to, her own life. A life that was secret and secluded from the young ones. Her love life.

 

She did her best to keep it a secret around the kids. She did a good job at it, though when the class was doing a short lesson on current events, Jaina could not hide her fondness of the general of Quel’thalas. Sylvanas Windrunner had been on deployment for half a year, fighting for her country against the ever looming threat of Arthas. The country had been in a war with Northrend for two years. Casualties were great- the amount of dog tags being returned to families was horrible to even think of. Jaina worried for Sylvanas everyday.

 

They had met one day in a coffee shop. Jaina had been ordering her usual- a heavily caffeinated frappuccino, when the general, who Jaina did not see come in, paid for her drink. Sylvanas had not been a general then. That was three years ago. She was in the military and wore her uniform everywhere. People had come up to her to thank her for her service when she was attempting to ask Jaina to sit with her. Jaina did not mind, of course. Sylvanas deserved all of the thanks she could get.

 

They hit it off well, and even though, now, Sylvanas was deployed, Jaina and the latter had been sending letters back and forth, calling each other every day they could, and rarely were able to video chat. Jaina’s heart ached for Sylvanas. She missed her touch, her scent… the feeling of her lips on Jaina’s own. Jaina did not know when Sylvanas would return from her tour. It had been batted around that it would be about a month and a half, and Jaina was sure upset when she heard that. Sylvanas wouldn’t be home for Valentine’s Day. That broke Jaina’s heart. She wanted nothing more than to be cuddled up in a warm blanket with Sylvanas’ arms around her. She wanted to know that Sylvanas was safe, for good.

 

The children loved Sylvanas. Everything about her. They loved her dedication, they loved her story. Each time that Jaina had to conduct current events, the kids would ask if there was any news about the general. Jaina often had to say no, as some of the material dealing with the war was not appropriate for children of this age. The children would of course express disappointment, but Jaina always knew how to get them excited for what they were to be learning that day.

 

The day had gone well. The children had celebrated Valentine’s Day by passing out valentines to their friends. They made bracelets out of candied hearts and played a few team building games. All of the teachers participated, and the kids had a blast. Now, though, it was the time during the day where the children played in the gym while waiting for their parents to come and pick them up. It was also almost time for Jaina to head home. She lived relatively close to the preschool. She studied at the Kirin Tor University which was only a mile away. It only made sense for her to have a job close to her home and her place of learning.

 

The children knew that Jaina had to go soon, as well, so, as they did everyday, they piled on top of her, trying to prevent her from leaving.

 

“Don’t go, Miss Jaina!”

 

“We still have to play at the lego table!”

 

“And you said you’d play catch with me sometime this week!”

 

The comments seemed to be endless. Jaina chuckled, letting her body rest back on the mat. Children sat on her arms and stomach, and a few of them tried to hold down her legs. Jaina made no move to escape, though. She had about ten more minutes.

 

“I have a few more minutes, friends.” She offered, happy when the student on her stomach rolled off. “But then you’ve got to let me go home! I’ll see you tomorrow, I promise!”

 

The kids seemed content with that, but they were still inclined to all give Jaina hugs at the same time. Jaina did her best to wrap her arms around all of them, closing her eyes and snuggling them close. “How did I get so lucky to be this lovely group’s teacher?” Jaina teased, laughing softly.

 

“We’re just your favorite people!” One child shouted, pushing himself into Jaina’s lap.

 

Another nodded. “I’m your favorite!”

 

Then they erupted in a playful banter of who Jaina liked the most, and how she was, indeed, lucky to have such a wonderful group of children to come to every day. Jaina let them goof around. Some of the students were picked up during that time. They both gave Jaina a hug before leaving with their parents, though, while Jaina watched them leave, another figure slid through the door.

 

A blue officer’s uniform adorned this person’s body, and a wonderfully decorated overcoat full of awards rested on the woman’s shoulders. Her pointed ears were bent down slightly due to the military cap that rested on her head. Blonde hair rested at her neck and down her upper back. In her hand was a bouquet of fresh roses.

 

While all of the children remaining gasped, and rushed over to this woman, Jaina felt tears form in her eyes. She pushed herself up from the mats and smoothed down her blue, flower printed dress before taking a step forward. She paused. She couldn’t believe it as she saw the woman kneel down, ready to be bombarded by the children’s questions. She answered them quickly, and attempted to do so without confusing the children. Jaina thought she was dreaming, but a child’s small hand around her own broke her from her trance.

 

“Miss Jaina! It’s the general! Look!”

 

Jaina allowed herself to be pulled over to the crowd, but would not say a thing.

 

The child took that as Jaina not remembering. She jumped up and down, saying, “We learned about her in current events! Remember! It was so fun and-”

 

Another teacher, Modera, was quick to usher the children to the other side of the gym. While she did struggle with that task, she was able to get the children to quiet down by telling them something in secret. Their little faces paled, and their jaws dropped as they stared at Jaina and Sylvanas.

 

Sylvanas rose from the ground as she removed her hat, letting her blonde hair spill even more over her shoulders. A smile was apparent on her rosy lips, and she approached Jaina, bowing her head politely. Her stance was tall, proud. It brought redness to Jaina’s cheeks.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.” Sylvanas said, the sound of her voice making Jaina melt in her shoes.

 

Both hands went up to Jaina’s mouth, covering it in absolute shock and disbelief. When Sylvanas extended the bouquet of flowers towards Jaina, tears were freely streaming down her cheeks, gently falling on the floor. When Jaina did not take the flowers, Sylvanas swept forward, wrapping her strong arms about Jaina’s body.

 

“Surprised?” Sylvanas whispered in Jaina’s ear.

 

Such a thing caused Jaina’s body to shiver with delight. She barely was able to reply, “I… I missed you so much…” She tightened her own arms around Sylvanas’ shoulders. “You weren’t supposed to come home for another month!”

 

Sylvanas gently rocked Jaina back and forth once or twice before replying, “It was hard to keep it a secret, but… I wanted to surprise you.” She made a glance over at the group of children whose expressions amused Sylvanas quite a bit.

 

“You’ve succeeded!” Jaina pulled back, chuckling and moving to wipe the tears from her face, though, she was stopped.

 

“Let me, darling.” Sylvanas spoke, the velvet tune of her voice causing Jaina to stop in her actions. After hooking her cap to her belt, Sylvanas reached up a thumb and gently moved to brush it over the smooth texture of Jaina’s cheeks.

 

When Jaina figured, and wanted Sylvanas to stop, she pushed herself into the woman’s arms, holding her, and never wanting to let go. “Please don’t leave me, again, Sylvanas.”

 

“I am here, my sweet love.” Sylvanas whispered again, burying her nose in Jaina’s hair. She spoke softly, then. “If I am not mistaken, your shift is up, and you now have a busy night.”

 

Jaina laughed, letting slip a few more tears. “I am -very- busy, now.”

 

Sylvanas pulled back reluctantly. “You go get your things, I’ll entertain the kids, yes?”

 

“O-of course, Sylvanas, I will hurry!” Jaina said, bolting off through the doors and down the hallway to gather her purse.

 

Sylvanas looked right at the children. “You all didn’t know?” She chuckled, moving to go sit on the mat where Jaina had been. She let the children run their little hands over her awards and even let them take turns wearing her hat. She again took time to answer their questions, though, thankfully Jaina returned when they started asking her about how many people she had killed and how she did it. Sylvanas bid the children a good night and a happy Valentine’s day before returning to Jaina to lead her out of the building.

 

When they had reached the parking lot, where Sylvanas’ car was waiting for them, Sylvanas went to open the passenger’s side of the car for Jaina. She did not get very far, though, as Jaina set the roses down in the seat,  gripped Sylvanas’ sleeves and pulled her close, forcing their lips together. While Jaina was pushing her hands through Sylvanas’ hair, Sylvanas let a smile form on her lips while her eyes slowly closed. Her hands traced down Jaina’s body, resting gently on her hips.

 

“Jaina, my dear, we are still in the school parking lot.” Sylvanas regrettably informed, pulling back from her lover who was incredibly disappointed. Sylvanas chuckled at the expression on Jaina’s face, and went to lift her chin, kissing her quickly before saying, “We will have more time for that later. I want to take you somewhere.”

 

Jaina reluctantly nodded, going to take Sylvanas’ hand after picking up the flowers. Sylvanas gently helped Jaina into the car before shutting the door and watching the woman sniff the flowers with a cute smiled on her face. Sylvanas’ paused for but a moment, admiring Jaina, before she rounded the back of the car to take her place in the driver’s seat.

 

She slipped her hand into Jaina’s when they were finally on the road, making sure to keep her eyes on driving and her other hand on the wheel.

 

“Where are we going, Sylvanas?” Jaina asked, eagerly tangling her fingers in Sylvanas’.

 

“You’ll see.” She made to glance at Jaina quickly, winking at her and chuckling when Jaina’s face grew even more flustered. “It will be worth it, my love.”

 

Jaina did not doubt the worth of spending time with the love of her life. She was pleasantly surprised when Sylvanas drove up to a boardwalk that lead out to a beautifully white lighthouse. Jaina had been here many times. She loved it, and she even remembered taking Sylvanas there a few times before Sylvanas was promoted to the position of general.

 

Sylvanas was quick to set her hat in her seat and get out of the car to open Jaina’s door before the other woman had time to do it herself. Sylvanas offered another bow while reaching her hand out for Jaina to take. Pleased when Jaina did so, Sylvanas asked Jaina to leave the flowers in her seat, as she had done with her cap.

 

Jaina obliged, smiling and nodding her head respectfully in return to Sylvanas’ polite bow. She took the taller woman’s hand and allowed herself to be helped out of the car and onto the pavement. Sylvanas shut the door behind her and made sure to lock the car before offering Jaina her arm.

 

Intertwining her arm with Sylvanas’, Jaina allowed herself to be lead up to the boardwalk. They began to walk their way down the pier, slowly. No one else was around at that time. It was getting dark, and the sunset smiled softly over the two lovers making their way towards the lighthouse.

 

“I enjoy your company, Jaina.” Sylvanas began, leading them slowly out towards the ocean. “When I am with you, I am happy. Everytime I look at you, I see my life.” She looked down to Jaina, smiling as the smaller woman leaned close, nuzzling the side of her dress coat. “Every second of time I spend with you adds more worth to my own being. When I am without you, I carry you close to my heart. Your picture never leaves my vest when I entire battle.”

 

“I wish I could be there, with you, Sylvanas.” Jaina provided. She was going to say more, but Sylvanas would continue speaking as she lead them finally up to the lighthouse.

 

Sylvanas pulled her arm from Jaina’s grip ever so gently. She would lean in to press her forehead on Jaina’s, saying, “I love you, Jaina Proudmoore.” To Jaina’s amazement, Sylvanas lowered herself to one knee, taking Jaina’s hand in her left and presenting a small black box. Inside the box, resting on a bed of cushions, was an extravagant diamond ring.

 

Jaina’s eyes widened, and the tears began flowing once more, “Oh Sylvanas…” She whispered.

 

“I would be honored and blessed to have you as my wife. Will you marry me, Jaina?”

 

The brightest of smiles slipped its way onto Jaina’s lips. She was unable to speak, but after a very quick nod, she brought her hand out, presenting her ring finger to Sylvanas by lifting it up the best she could.

 

Sylvanas wasted no time in pulling the ring from the box, and carefully gliding it up Jaina’s ring finger. She was met with Jaina rushing into her arms once the ring was secure. It fit perfectly. Sylvanas closed her eyes, wrapping her arms about Jaina and lifting her off of the pier, spinning her around in absolute content. She set Jaina down, gently, and wrapped one arm around her waist, while the other lifted Jaina’s chin and lips to her own.

 

As their lips met, the sun finally set. It was the end of one day, but the beginning of a wonderful life for the both of them.


End file.
